Pegasus Seiya
Pegasus Seiya (Pegasasu no Seiya) is the main character of the anime-series and he is one of the 48 Bronze Saints of Athena. He defeated 10 other students in order to claim the Pegasus Cloth and return it to Japan so he could see his sister again, which Mitsumasa Kido promised him. But when he returned, he was told that Mitsumasa had died 5 years ago, and his daughter, Saori Kido had taken over, and arranged the Galaxian Wars, a tournament where 10 Bronze Saints would fight each other for the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. Seiya's first opponent was Geki and he defeated him after a short battle, when he crushed the atoms in Geki's arms and destroyed his cloth. Then he would face of against Shiryu , and discovered his weakness after a long battle, before he later saved his life and became his friend. Right after the match between Shun and Jabu, Ikki arrived and stole the Gold Cloth, prompting Seiya, Shiryu, Shun and Hyoga to work together against Ikki and the Black Saints in order to reclaim the Gold Cloth. After a long battle, they retrieve the mask, but Docrates takes all the other parts. Later, Seiya and Shun defeats Docrates thanks to Hyoga's freezing technique, rendering him defensless against Seiya's Ryu Sei Ken and Shun's Nebula Chain. The Silver Saints But the Holy Father is not a man who gives up that easy. Soon, he sends the Silver Saints to destroy the Bronze Saints. The first Silver Saint to appear is Misty , but Seiya defeats him after a long battle. Very short time later, he had to face Moses and Asterion as well. He defeated Moses with the thought of Marin being his sister, but he was no match for Asterion, and so he was defeated. After finding out that Saori Kido was Athena, he guarded her with his life whenever someone was after her. He broke his right arm when Saori fell, and later jumped down a ravine in order to escape Jamian and Shaina. When Shiryu blinded himself, Seiya decided to cure his eyesight, and went to get the Water of Life, and killed the Silver Saint Arachne when he returned with the water. The last Silver Saint to fall for Seiya's fist, was Toremi. The Twelve Temples Battle After all the Silver Saints had been defeated, the Pope summoned one of the Gold Saints to get rid of Seiya and the others. At first, he assigned Miro for the job, but it was later given to Aioria, the brother of Aioros. When Seiya ran into the forest with Shaina pursuing him, he met Aioria and found out that there were more than just one Gold Cloth, and Aioria was one of the 12 Gold Saints sent to destroy the Bronze Saints. With or without his Cloth, Seiya was no match for a Gold Saint, but Aioria didn't kill him because Shaina stepped in, and Aioria spared Seiya because of the love Shaina had for him. But then 3 new Silver Saints appeared and they attacked Seiya. Suddenly the Gold Cloth of Sagittarius came, and equipped itself on Seiya, who quickly dealt with the 3 Silver Saints at the same time. Then Aioria attacked Seiya again, but lost in the end. Seiya would later go with Athena and the other Bronze Saints to Sanctuary to fight against the Grand Pope, but first they had to go through the 12 temples, each guarded by a Gold Saint. But before they could start, Silver Saint Sagitta Ptolemy attacked Athena and the Bronze Saints with his Phantom Arrow, and struck Saori. According to Ptolemy, they had only twelve hours to get the Pope back down to Athena and pull out the arrow, since he was the only one who could do it. And in order to make it in time, they had to defeat all 12 Gold Saints within 12 hours, or Saori would die. Thus, the battle of the 12 palaces began between Athena's 5 Bronze Saints and the Pope's 12 Gold Saints. Asgard After the battle against the Gold Saints, Seiya and the others' Cloth were totally destroyed, but the remaining Gold Saints repaired them, thus creating the V2 Bronze Cloth. When the God Warrior Mizar Zeta Syd arrived, Seiya and Shun came with their new Bronze Cloths to defend Athena once again. After a long battle, Seiya and the other Bronze Saints defeated all 7 God Warriors and destroyed the Nibelungen Ring, but Athena was later captured by Poseidon, and the Bronze Saints hurried up and searched for her and save her again, thus starting the battle against Poseidon. This time, they had to defeat 7 Marine Generals and destroy the pillars holding them up, so they could destroy the Main Breadwinner and save Athena, and in the end, they did save her and defeated Poseidon. Hades But the Bronze Saints greatest battle had yet to come. Hades, the God of the Underworld had risen again, and a new holy war was about to start. During this battle, their Cloths was renewed with the blood of Athena, becoming their most powerful Cloths but also their last. They fought their way all the way to Giudecca where the Gold Saints sacrificed themselves to open the Wall of Sorrows, allowing the Bronze Saints to enter and save Athena. When Seiya got there, he faced the God of Death, Thanatos. Being only a Bronze Saint, he was no match for a God and was completly defeated. But the thought of not seeing his sister before he dies, gives him new strength, and he attacks again, but it's still not good enough. When all hope seems to be gone, his Cloth changes into a God Cloth, and he finally defeats Thanatos, before heading over to the temple of Hades. There, he and Ikki in his God Cloth, tries to defeat Hades who finally arrives in his own body, but they are both defeated by the God of the Underworld. Not even the combined attacks of all the Bronze Saints with their God Cloths are able to take him down. But when Seiya sacrifices himself and is impaled by the sword of Hades, Athena burns her Cosmo, and with the help of Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki and Seiya (who wounded Hades greatly with his Ryu Sei Ken), they finally defeated the God of the Underworld, Hades, ending the Holy War for good. Cosmo Even though Seiya is a Bronze Saint, he has been able to fight on the same level as a Gold Saint, thanks to the 7th sense, which he learned while fighting in the 12 palaces against the Gold Saints. He has also attained the 8th sense, allowing him to go to the world of hell while still being alive. Omega In Saint Seiya Omega, Seiya is now the legendary Sagittarius Gold Saint, and is known by every Saint in the new generation. Seiya appears when he saves Athena and the infant Kouga from Mars, and they both disappear. Later, when Kouga and his friends invade Babel to save Aria, Seiya appears once more, saving Kouga for the second time but vanish after executing a powerful Meteor Fist against Mars' Rubel Sidus Gungnir. The last time he's seen, is when he tells the new Bronze Saints that he entrust them with Athena. Techniques Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken (Pegasus Meteor Fist): Seiya burns his Cosmo, and then let's it out with up to 84 meteors pr. second. However, when his Cosmo increase, so does the amount of punces and they also increase in speed. Pegasus Sui Sei Ken (Pegasus Comet Fist): This is Seiya's strongest attack. When he attacks with a Ryu Sei Ken and focuses everything in one point, the Ryu Sei Ken turns into one massive comet. Seiya only uses this when his Ryu Sei Ken is ineffective. Pegasus Roringu Kurasshu (Pegasus Rolling Crush): Seiya uses this attack as a last resort against his enemies, because the attack is like a doubled edged blade. Seiya grabs his opponent from the back, then launches himself and his opponent in the air, and lands on the head. Cloth After 10 years of hard training, Seiya was finally awarded the Pegasus Bronze Cloth after defeating Cassios. His Cloth has seen a few changes after hard battles. 1st change: after the battle of the 12 Palaces 2nd change: after receiving the blood of Athena 3rd change: during the battle against Thanatos Seiya has also worn other kinds of Cloth during his adventures and battles In Asgard, Seiya was granted the Odin Robe in order to save Hiruda from the Nibelungen Ring, but the Cloth that has always aided him when his Bronze Cloth wasn't enough, has been the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. But in spite of all those times it has aided him, it has never truly been his own Cloth to own. When his Pegasus Cloth was reborn into the V2, some small surprises followed. His Cloth now had the durability of a Gold Cloth, and whenever Seiya burned his cosmo to the 7th sense, his Cloth would glow like a Gold Cloth, enhancing his strength further. Gallery -Trident--PB011-Seiya.jpg|Pegasus Cloth V1 (Sanctuary) Seiya2.jpg|Pegasus Cloth V2 (Asgard, Poseidon and Hades Part 1) Gold V2.jpg|Golden Pegasus Cloth V2 (Poseidon and Hades Part 1) -Trident--PB3011-Seiya.jpg|Pegasus Cloth V3 (Hades Part 1, Part 2 and Part 3) -Trident--PBK011-Seiya.jpg|Pegasus God Cloth (Hades Part 3) Unknown (Tenkai-Hen).jpg|Unknown Pegasus Cloth (Tenkai-Hen) Sagittarius Seiya (Anime).jpg|Sagittarius Gold Cloth (Sanctuary, Poseidon and Hades Part 3) Odin Robe.jpg|Odin Robe (Asgard) Pegasasu no Seiya.jpg|Sagittarius Gold Cloth (Omega) Seiya vs Aldebaran.png|Seiya vs. Aldebaran Seiya vs Aioria.png|Seiya vs. Aioria Seiya vs Saga.png|Seiya vs. Saga Category:Characters Category:Bronze Saints